


purgatory

by holy1_hell1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Good Theo Raeken, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Malia Tate is a Hale, Memory Loss, Purgatory, theo loves liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy1_hell1/pseuds/holy1_hell1
Summary: theo feels like he should remember them, he thinks they played a big part in his life, but he couldn't remember them for the life of him.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> i completely forgot to mention Lydia but I cannot be bothered to rewrite this - also this has not been edited so please ignore nay grammar mistakes.

**THEO SAT ALONE IN AN UNFAMILIAR ROOM,** the room was a pristine white and full of light, there were no windows but he could hear things; he couldn't quite place his finger on what he was hearing, it was an amalgamation of different noises ranging from the quiet patter of rain and the light buzzing of an old radio - it was oddly calming.

The room seemed to be never-ending, white stretching in all directions, the blue-green chair the only source of colour in the room, other than him of course. He looked down, he was covered in dried blood, his shirt ripped and hanging off his body. The gold band around his left ring finger was what caught his eye, he doesn't remember wearing it, in fact he doesn't remember anything but his name. 

He searches his jacket, but comes out empty handed, he then searches his jeans, feeling relived when his fingers grasp a black leather wallet. When he opens it, he's greeted by a picture of him with another man and a child, they look familiar but he can't put names to the faces. They're all smiling, but he isn't looking at the camera, he's look at the man next to him. He has short cropped hair and the bluest eyes Theo had ever seen, the child looks like the man next to him but instead of blue eyes he has Theo's green eyes. Next to that there was a collection of smaller photos, there was a photo of a girl who didn't look older 12, she looked a bit like Theo but her hair was darker than his. There was one of another girl, she looked about 16, standing with another boy looked about the same age. Theo feels like he should remember them, he thinks they played a big part in his life, but he couldn't remember them for the life of him.

He plays with the gold band, twisting it around his finger, trying to remember who he was married to, maybe it was the blue-eyed boy or maybe one of the girls. He sighs frustratedly, why can't he remember anything. He leans back against the chair, head leaning against the wall as he shift, trying to get more comfortable and closes his eyes.

-

_"Dammit Theo, keep your eyes open!"_

_Theo blinked groggily, eyes trying to focus on the face hovering over him._

_"Theo please!"_

_It was a different voice this time, this one much more pleading than the one before._

_"Dammit! Theo please!"_

_A sharp sting across his face wakes him up, but not for long._

_-_

Theo's eyes fly open, a bitter taste filling his mouth. He could make out two distinct voices shouting at him to keep his eyes open. His mind is racing, trying to put together puzzles pieces that seemed to go together but just not quite right.

-

_"Theo! Stay awake, we're almost at Deaton's!" The voice tells Theo, "Malia go faster!"_

_"I'm going as fast as this rust bucket can go!" She snaps back._

_He tries to look at them, but lets out a groan of pain when his chest starts to burn. He sees a blurry arm siphoning away some of the pain, black veins travelling up an arm of someone he can't see._

_-_

Memories flood his mind, Malia - the name leaving behind a fuzzy feeling.

-

_" I still don't trust you, I don't care what you have to say-"_

_Theo rolls his eyes, " I know, you don't have to spell it out for me."_

_Malia narrows her eyes and before Theo sees it coming, her fist is flying to his face and straight onto his nose. He reels back clutching his now broken nose as it dripped fresh blood onto the floor. He recovers and punches her back, anger coursing through his veins._

_He didn't know how long they fought, Malia staying mostly on the offensive as Theo defended himself from the onslaught of her attacks_

_They're both gasping for breath by the end, but the air was much clearer now (save for the stench of sweat and blood). She'd broken his nose at least 3 times, he'd fractured around 5 ribs and twisted his ankle twice._

_~_

_"Derek and I are going on a run, meet us at the preserve in 20."_

_He gets there in 15 minutes, and shift immediately. He stretches and walks around a bit, waiting for the Hale cousins to arrive._

_"Someone's eager." Malia teases._

_Theo nips at her leg, she flicks his ear and he sneers at her. She just laughs._

_~_

_"I think I'm going to throw up, what if he doesn't want to marry me? What if he realises that he deserves better-"_

_"I'm going rip your tongue out if you don't shut up." Malia threatens him, "Of course he wants to marry you dumbass, why do you think he said yes?"_

_"I don't know? Maybe he felt obliged to? Oh my god, what if I forced him to say yes?"_

_Malia rolls her eyes, "I can't believe you, did you threaten him to say yes, did you hold a gun to his head or tell him you were going to kill us if he didn't say yes?"_

_"What? No!"_

_"There's your answer, now stop being a big baby and go get ready."_

_~_

_"Bye you idiot."_

_He watches, tears falling onto his face as she kisses his forehead._

-

Malia was his friend, maybe even his best friend. He can't remember much, but tears pool in his eyes and they threaten to fall down his face when he remembers another name she mentioned, Derek.

-

_"So you're Theo?"_

_Theo had never felt more intimated, his broad shoulder and tall stature made him fell small._

_He wasn't prepared for the punch and he felt back from the sheer force behind it._

_"I deserved that," He groans, clutching his now bleeding nose, what was with everyone in Scott's pack and breaking his nose?_

_"You deserve a hell of a lot worse than a broken nose."_

_Theo shouldn't feel hurt but he does, he agrees with Derek, he does deserve worse._

_~_

_He doesn't know how it happened but it did, Theo and Derek had become best friends, bonding over guilt and the stupidity of the pack. It was an odd friendship that no one saw coming, much like his friendship with Malia._

_"I swear to god Theo, give me the fucking phone or I'm going to rip your throat out, with my teeth."_

_Theo laughs, "I'm atheist, come at me."_

_The continues laughing as Derek chases him around the loft._

_~_

_Running with the Hale cousins was when Theo felt free, the wind ruffling through his fur, the background blurring they ran, pushing themselves to be faster than the other._

_~_

_"You're a fucking idiot." Derek says, though there's no malice in his voice, in fact his voice was quivering and tears were making their way down his face. He can't do anything much, his body felt so heavy but he could feel Derek's arms wrapping around him in a soul crushing hug._

_-_

Tears were freely flowing down his face, he could remember things, the puzzle pieces slowly fitting together. The next piece was Scott.

-

_"You've changed."_

_Theo stills, not expecting the Alpha to say that._

_"You're not the same guy who killed me and destroyed my pack, you're the Theo from 4th grade that trailed along with me and Stiles."_

_His eyes widen, a myriad of emotions running through him._

_~_

_Theo tackles Scott to the ground, the bullet embedding itself to the tree next to them instead of one of them He quickly gets up and grabs Scott as they run further into the preserve, ducking as bullets whiz past them. He lets out a grunt when a bullets buries itself in his shoulder, he ignores it and contuse running._

_"Where is your dad?" He hisses._

_"He said he was going to be here soon."_

_"Well he better be, otherwise he's going to pick up our bodies instead." He snarks._

_Scott rolls his eyes, "Do you have to be so pessimistic?"_

_"You've known me for over 5 years, you shouldn't expect anything different." He replies, ducking behind a tree as an arrow nearly misses them._

_~_

_"I think that this is the only time I've actually gotten drunk." Scott says._

_Theo laughs, "Living with a bunch of murderous scientists who liked to experiment on children does have a few perks I guess."_

_Scott makes a face at him as he continued to drink the wolfsbane spiked alcohol._

_"I'm so going to regret this." Scott's words start to slur a little, and Theo's never been more amused, and he's seen Stiles nearly kill himself while trying to open a pickle jar._

_"It doesn't matter Scotty, this is your last day as a free man, enjoy it, I'm sure Malia is enjoying hers!" Stiles claps Scott's back._

_~_

_He's enveloped in another hug, this one much more stronger than Derek's. Theo inhales the scent of his Alpha, the smell of pine, fresh rain and the coppery scent of blood wafts up his nose. He's never felt more content in his life._

_"Thank you for everything," His voice is quiet and it breaks at the end, unable to hold back the flow of tears._

_-_

Theo had an Alpha, he had a pack, a pack that he tried to destroy but a pack that accepted him nonetheless. He had Malia, Derek, Scott and a Stiles?

-

" _Anything fishy and I'm putting you in the ground myself."_

_Theo scoffs, as if Stiles had the power to do that to him._

_"Whatever you say big guy."_

_Stiles narrows his eyes at him, "I'm watching you, I don't trust you anywhere near my pack, you make one wrong move and you're going to wish you were dead."_

_"Yeah, yeah all right." Theo waves_

_~_

_"Great who invited the murderer?"_

_Theo's mood turns sour, he didn't need a reminder, he had one every time he closed his eyes._

_"I did." Scott's voice rings through the house._

_Stiles gasps, betrayal written on his face._

_"You did?"_

_Scott deadpans, "Yes."_

_Theo couldn't help but smirk._

_"Stop smirking you asshole! "_

_Theo laughs, unable to hold it back._

_Stiles stalks towards Theo and this time Theo sees it coming and grabs Stiles' fist before it could reach his nose._

_"What is with this pack and breaking people's noses?" Theo asks_ _no one in particular._

_Scott laughs and Stiles frowns, pulling his hand out of Theo's grasp._

_"This isn't over Raeken."_

_"Wouldn't dream of it Stilinski."_

_Theo laughs harder when Stiles frowns even harder._

~

_Theo grunts when another punch hits him in the face._

_"Oh my god, you've been punching him for the last like 2 hours, you surely have something better to do!"_

_Of course he had to get kidnapped, not only was he strapped to a metal fence with electricity pumping through him, he had to be kidnapped by Stiles of all the people._

" _Will you shut up?" He manages to say through the pain._

_Stiles scoffs at him, "I'm trying to help you jackass!"_

_"Yeah you're being real helpful right now." Theo drawls._

_Theo watches as the hunter moves to Stiles and punches him in the face instead, anger coursed through his veins._

_"Hey meathead! Pick on someone your own size!"_

_Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing he's ever done but it got his attention. The man sneers, and stalks towards him. He could smell burning plastic and glances at the tiptoes holding him back, a feeling of deja vu hits him and he taunts the hunter, doing exactly what he did to Schrader._

_He helps Stiles, subconsciously siphoning the pain from him._

_"Corey was right, this super weird."_

_~_

_"You're gigantic asshole." Stiles mutters as he pulls Theo into a hug._

_He could feel the tear stain on his jacket as it soaked through it._

_-_

Theo felt so lost, these people were his pack so where were they and why was he here?

-

_Theo sits down, the ground was cold. He pulled his hoodie tighter and stares at the two tombstones in front of him._

_Tracy Stewart_

_Josh Diaz_

_"I'm sorry."_

_He doesn't know how long he sat there, tears flowed freely down his face, staining the ground beneath him._

_~_

_"I saw you yesterday," Corey states, "Are you actually sorry?"_

_Theo's caught off guard, his scent changes from calm and collected to regret and guilt._

_"Yeah, I killed them for my own personal gain," He says, "Look where that got me, they deserved better."_

_Corey's eyes follow him, "I don't have the ability to listen to your heartbeat or to smell your chemo signals, I'm listening to my gut, if you hurt anyone, and I mean even pushing them, I won't hesitate to hurt you this time."_

_Theo nodded, not having the courage to tell Corey that he'd rather die a million times over than hurt any of them again._

_~_

_Of course Mason had to go get hurt when they were looking for an elusive werecat._

_"How many fingers am I holding up?"_

_Mason squints at Theo, "Four."_

_Theo sighs, "You have concussion."_

_He gently pushes the sleeve of Mason's hoodie and prays to the gods that he doesn't believe in that it works, and doesn't become a remake of the sewers. He can hear Mason let out a small gasp, and he lets out a small breath of relief ._

_"That is so weird," Corey comments._

_~_

_Corey doesn't say anything, he just fiercely hugs him, sobbing into his shoulder. It takes everything in Theo to hug him back. Corey's shaking, his whole body wracking with sobs._

_-_

Theo wants to scream, he wants his pack.

-

_Theo hated being left in the room with Mason, he could hear the words Mason said to him in the sewers, playing like a broken record. He stood to the side, trying to hide in the shadows, he'd done it before, how hard could it be now?_

_Apparently really hard, he could feel Mason stare at the back of his head._

_"Oh my god, stop staring at me." He finally snaps._

_Mason doesn't say anything, instead he continues watching Theo, making him more uncomfortable by the second. Theo wants to kill himself._

_Mason turns his back on Theo and Theo's filled with relief at first and then with happiness, Mason's words ringing in his brain. He smiles._

_~_

_"Dude, I think you broke my boyfriend." Liam comments._

_Theo couldn't stop smiling, he'd been smiling for the past 2 hours, ever since Mason turned his back on Theo._

_Mason snorts, " I doubt that."_

_He waved his hand over Theo's face and was greeted by no reaction._

_"No way I broke Theo."_

_"You trust me." Theo mutters, feeling elated that his boyfriend's best friend trust him._

_~_

_"This is so not fair!" Mason complains._

_Theo just laughs, "It's not my fault that you suck at Mario Kart,"_

_"No it's your fault for having supernatural reflexes when some of us are just mere mortals."_

_Theo continues laughing, "You're just mad I beat you."_

_Mason pouts and turns to his boyfriend, "Babe, Theo's being mean."_

_Corey just hums, too engrossed by the book he was reading._

_"I want a rematch!" Mason suddenly exclaims._

_~_

_Mason's hugging him, and Theo wants to hug back but it takes so much effort to move and he did just before Mason and he couldn't. Theo smiles weakly, aware that there was blood on his teeth when the pack winces at him._

_"We never got to have our rematch." Mason managed to say though tears,_

_-_

Mason was his boyfriend's best friend. His boyfriend, Theo had a boyfriend.

-

_"Can you not break my nose again?" Theo huffs, clutching his bleeding nose._

_"If you promise not to rip my shirt again." Liam retorts._

_Theo glares at the younger boy, "I only ripped your shirt because you broke my nose."_

_Liam doesn't say anything, opting to roll his eyes at Theo and mutter something about 'annoying chimeras'._

_"I heard that!"_

_"You were supposed to!" Liam yells back as walks towards his kitchen._

_Theo shakes his head, a smile on his face as he wipes the blood off - he was so whipped._

_~_

_It was probably the messiest kiss he'd ever had, Liam had nearly missed his lips. Theo was shocked at first but almost immediately kissed back with the same passion as Liam. Liam was the first to pull away, panting as he tried to catch his breath._

_"You have no idea how long I was waiting to do that." Liam mutters against his lips._

_"Trust me, I think I have a pretty good idea."_

_Theo had never felt more content in his life, he finally got the man he wanted, he had a pack that were willing to look past his past and give him a chance. He was finally happy._

_~_

_"I cannot believe you guys got engaged a day before my wedding!" Mason exclaims, "This is so not fair!"_

_They laugh, "It just happened Mase," Liam reassured his best friend._

_"Still." He mutters, "You stole my thunder!"_

_Liam claps Mason on the back and leads him away, talking with his best friend as Theo watched._

_~_

_Theo was freely crying as he watched Liam walk down the aisle, his arm linked with Dr. Geyer's._

_"You look like a god." Theo whispers._

_"I thought you didn't believe in God."_

_"I would if he looked like you."_

_Liam laughed and it was like angels signing in his ears._

_"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the groom."_

_Theo didn't wait for the officiator to finish his sentence as he captured Liam's lips in a kiss. He could faintly hear their wolf whistles and screams._

~

_"Oh my god! We're going to be dads!" Liam screams._

_Theo's eyes widen, "What?"_

_"She agreed, she said she'd be happy to surrogate for us!"_

_Theo was shaking, "Oh my god, we're actually going to be dads!"_

_~_

_"Look at her, she looks just like you." Theo coos, staring at his new born daughter, "She has your eyes."_

_Liam was crying, unable to stop staring at their daughter._

_~_

_Theo watches as Liam and Alex make their way to him, both their eyes are red rimmed as tears continued fall from their faces._

_"You fucking idiot," Liam's voice was hoarse, "Why are you like this?"_

_"I had to, you know that, I had to protect you and Alex." His voice is shaky, he was fighting back tears._

_Liam wraps his arms around him, sandwiching Alex between them. Theo uses every bit of energy he has in his body and hugs him back._

_"I love you so much, I love you both so much."_

_Liam kisses him, pouring as much passion as he could, trying to ignore the metallic tang that filled his mouth. He pulls back, resting his forehead against Theo's._

_"It's okay, you don't have to fight anymore." Liam mutters against his lips._

-

It hit him, he's dead. Theo's shaking, sobs wracking through his body, he left behind Malia, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Mason, Corey, Liam and Alex - he left behind his pack, _his family._

"Theodore Raeken." A female voice calls.

Theo's head snaps up, green eyes meeting chocolate brown ones.

"I'm Eve, I'm glad to see you remembered who you are."

"Where am I?" His voice is shaky and he hates it.

"You're in purgatory, where the supernatural come and get judged."

"And you're Eve?"

She laughs, it was airy and made him feel slightly better, "I am, but I'm not _the_ Eve, it was just a happy coincidence. Your memories have returned, and your sins are being weighed as we speak, don't worry, you'll get exactly what you deserve. We don't make any mistakes here."

Theo pales, he was going to get sent to hell, stuck in the never ending loop of Tara ripping his heart out and this time there would be no Liam to pull him out.

Something dings and a feeling of dread washes over him as Eve pull out a tablet, her eyes scanning over what Theo assumes is his report. 

"Oh very interesting," She muses, "You are a fascinating person Theodore Raeken, but it seems that that your good deed seem to outweigh your sins; while your body count is in the high 3 digits, you made an active choice to change after being sent to hell, something that doesn't happen very often."

Theo lets out a sigh of relief, it means that he won't be in hell.

"What about my pack?"

He watches as her eyes glaze over and move wildly.

"Your pack is fine, still dealing with your death, which is quiet heroic might I add, throwing yourself in front of 3 dozen bullets so that your pack could get to safety is definitely heaven worthy," She laughs, "They're hurt, emotionally of course, Liam, Alex and Scott taking it harder than the rest."

Theo's heart breaks at the state of his pack, Eve must've noticed it.

"Don't worry though, they'll heal, Alex will grow up to be just like you, the good parts obviously, not the evil, murderous part. You're going to be proud of her. Liam doesn't move on though, you owned his heart and took it with you when you died but he does become happy. They all do, hell, Malia named her second child after you."

Theo smiles, accepting the fact that his pack will get better.

-

It would be another 60 years until he saw another member of the pack.

**fin**


End file.
